Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $9.47 each and baskets of nectarines for $5.96 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of nectarines before heading home. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the nectarines. Price of lemons + price of nectarines = total price. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $15.43.